Conventionally, an image forming system has been proposed in which a print job is transmitted from a client via the Internet to a server and, by transmitting the print job from the server via the Internet to a printer, printing is performed using the printer based on the print job (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-146465).
In such an image forming system, there may be a case where, when a printer receives a print job addition notification that is transmitted from a server that has received a print job from a client, in response to the print job addition notification, the printer acquires the print job from the server.
In such an image forming system, some improvements are expected. For example, when a client terminal is far from a printer connected to the internet, there is time difference between when the user executes a print operation and when the user picks the prints up at the printer side. Thereby, in case many users use that printer, there are many prints and possibilities that those prints could be mixed. Convenience for that matter is desired.
The present invention is made by considering the above problem and is intended to propose an image forming apparatus and an image forming system that can improve convenience.